The Day the World Went Away
Synopsis 100th episode. Finch’s number comes up when a fatal error blows his cover identity and sets off a deadly series of escalating encounters with Samaritan’s operatives. Origin of the Title According to Jonathan Nolan, the title for this episode was named in honor of the Nine Inch Nails song, "The Day the Whole World Went Away", which can be heard during the final scene of the episode. Main Plot Points * Person of Interest: Harold Whistler. * The events in this episode are in Machine point of view and in Samaritan point of view. * After the Safehouse is attacked, Elias brings Finch to the Brightin Beach high-rises, where he had brokered peace between the rival gangs. When the high-rises are also attacked, Elias and Finch try to escape. When they reach the getaway car, the driver is found dead, and they are once again ambushed, but Elias kills them in self-defence. After ushering Finch into the backseat, Elias is fatally shot in the head by an Samaritan operative, while protecting Finch. * After the Samaritan operatives had killed Elias, Finch was taken to see John Greer, where he is told that one day in the future, even if he doesn't see it yet, he will work for Samaritan by his own accord. When an operative has put Finch in the back of a car, Shaw and Root attacks. Finch and Root are able to make an escape as Shaw attracts the heat. * While on the run, Finch and Root are shot at by Jeffrey Blackwell. Root sees him before he shoots and makes an evasive maneuver to try and protect Finch, but she ends up being shot as well. Soon after, they are stopped by the police, Finch is arrested and Root is taken to the hospital in critical condition. * While in police custody, Finch is interrogated by an FBI officer. It is revealed that Finch's fingerprints have been found on 15 crimescenes over the past 5 years, and that he has an open treason case from 1974. All of the electronic copies of Finch's criminal records had been removed, but a hardcopy of his treason file is still in storage in Washington, D.C. After the interrogation, Finch is contacted by The Machine, and he asks her to get him out of there. The Machine then stages a prison break, in which several hundered prisoners escape. * While Finch is being interrogated, Root succumbs to the injuries from the gun shot. The Machine then selects Root to be it's voice. Flashbacks Episode Notes Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music * "The Day the World Went Away" - Nine Inch Nails (end of episode) Trivia * Harold's intro ID in this episode is ID.008/2720.10. However, in Season 2 intros, that ID was assigned to John, and Harold's ID was ID.005/3020.06. * This is the first episode in which Fusco is shown with a yellow box in the intro. Quotes Media References 5x10 5x10 5x10